


Stress Relief

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, a few times really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: It seems like Iwai's been in a bad mood lately. You decide to distract him and help release some of his built-up tension.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> god thank you all so so much for your wonderful comments so far, your feedback and support really means the world to me! thanks for leaving your suggestions too! i'm still open to requests, though i've gotten a couple i'll be writing after this one!

Autumn had settled in, summer had passed by entirely, and you were still working at Iwai's shop, still bringing him over at night. You'd settled into an easy routine with Iwai, staying late once or twice when you could make time to, simply trying to help out the best you could. Even though you were more helpful than you had been when you started, you couldn't help but notice there was something off about Iwai.

While not necessarily toward you, he seemed to be much more on edge than he was when you started. When he was with you, it was like he was trying to push his negative emotions to the side and just focus on being with you. Which you certainly appreciated, but whatever was bothering him was certainly taking its toll. He tried so hard to smile so he didn't worry you, though he still wouldn't help you with his problem. Not directly, anyway.

That kid with hair like a mop came by more frequently, though. Sometimes, you would check on Iwai after closing and see them through the window. You hoped the student would be able to help him out where you couldn't.

 

Since there wasn't much you could do to cheer him up directly, you decided to offer yourself as a distraction. Hopefully, spending time with you would alleviate some of his frustration. So carefully, in front of your mirror at home, you took the rope you'd bought earlier and played a video from your phone, following along carefully to tie it around your body. You cinched it in place in the back, tying it just loose enough that it wouldn't be easy to undo the whole thing, but securing it so it would stay in place throughout the day.

It was colder out now, so you could pull a jacket on over your shirt and have it go unnoticed. If he looked carefully, or if you took it off, he would be able to see the loop at the base of your neck, obscured by the hood of your sweater. You just hoped a customer wouldn't notice before he did.

 

Luckily, it was another slow day. You really took your time cleaning and adjusting things, but when you went around to clean the glass case...you knew you were laying it on a little thick, to the point where you were embarrassed for yourself. You bent over the counter, leaning over it as you dragged the rag back and forth over the glass, making sure it squeaked before you smoothed it over somewhere else.

You were right in front of him. Your legs brushed against his as you shifted your weight from one side to the next, moving your hips in front of him. It was still business hours, even if nobody was here, so you didn't expect him to reach out and touch you. His chair rolled across the floor as he touched your inner thigh, flipping a page in his magazine with a spare hand.

"Are you doin' that on purpose?" He asked quietly, and you could hear him shift the lollipop around in his mouth. He was closer to you than you initially thought, but you kept your eyes forward so you could check for customers – and so he didn't see your face, your cheeks aflame.

"I might be," you managed to say anyway, shifting your hips back against his hand. As you did, his palm reached up at the apex of your thighs, rubbing over it once before he froze.

He could feel the rope against your groin.

Iwai traced it backwards, following the line of knots up your backside, at the small of your back, slowly standing so he could slide his hand up to your shoulder blades. You felt his hand spread out against your shirt, under your sweater, taking hold of the rope and gripping onto it hard.

You gasped just as a customer approached the store.

Like nothing had happened, Iwai settled back in his seat, leaving you clinging against the counter, squeezing the wet rag in your hands. Your head spun, your legs trembled as you tried to collect yourself, standing up slowly and turning back around, trying to face him.

He had a knowing grin on his face, his grey eyes locked on your body. "What, are you feelin' sick, part-timer? Do we need to get you taken care of?"

His composure in these situations blew you away just about every time. You assured him you were fine, trying to keep up the act, and went back to cleaning the glass case properly this time.

 

The customer left already when you saw Iwai stand out of the corner of your eye, though you were too preoccupied simply trying to keep busy while he shut the blinds and locked up the shop. Since he touched you and discovered your rope, you were even more aware of it hugging your body, the way the knots rubbed up against the heat of your arousal. You felt like it was suffocating you, but you knew you didn't tie it too tight.

You jumped when Iwai's hands slid around you, right over your stomach. He felt over the diamond shapes you'd formed in the rope, stroking up your chest slowly until he reached your jacket, shrugging it off of your shoulders.

He walked you over to the glass counter and set your jacket on top of it, taking a seat in his chair before settling you in his lap. This time, you faced him, unable to hide yourself from him.

His hands trailed up your shirt, exposing the black rope against your skin, his fingertips teasing where the knots dug into you. It didn't hurt, but it did make the rope feel just a little tighter, like he was touching your entire body.

"What's all this, kid?" He asked, tugging on the rope and pulling it against your groin, the knots sending sparks down your spine. You placed your arms on either side of the chair, grinding against the rope, keeping your eyes on his as he smirked.

"...I-I just wanted to surprise you," you choked out, and, shit, there's another pair of pants you were going to have to toss in the wash. All day, you kept this secret to yourself, hoping that he would catch sight of you, know what you'd done. You wanted him to touch you, hold you down and ravage you. You tipped your head back as he leaned in to kiss your neck, arching your back to grind against him. His lips found your skin and your breath hitched, your hips rocking against his hand, but you still wanted more.

Until you remembered that you were doing this for him, not you. It was so easy to lose yourself the moment he touched you.

"So you wrap yourself up like a gift? Just for me? What'd I do to get so lucky?" He laughed, his stubble scratching against your skin as he slid his hand down into jeans, grinding up against your underwear. Just to tease you, to drive you mad. "S'not even my birthday."

"I thought I might cheer you up," you gasped, your entire body jolting as he nipped your neck.

Iwai didn't speak for a moment, instead placing gentle kisses up your neck and across your jaw. You tilted your head down to kiss him, but he dodged, lips tracing the other side of your chin. "And what did you have planned?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Did you want me to fuck you right here on the glass case?" He asked, grinding against the knot on your groin. "To hold your legs open, or bounce you on my cock?" You moaned, clawing into the arms of the chair, tipping back against the case. Because yes, _yes_ , that was exactly what you wanted, if that's what he wanted from you.

"But you've been bad, kid. Something like that, it'd be a reward, right?" His voice was a snarl low in his throat, his hands clutching onto you possessively as they slid from your front to your backside. "You tied yourself up, just for me, wearin' this rope under your clothes...you _expected_ me to give up and fuck you." With another kiss, he pulled back, leaning back in his chair.

You were sweating, arousal coursing through your veins, the rope slick against your skin. He'd caught you red-handed, laid out your selfishness.

"So, I'm not gonna. Not right now, anyway." You stared at him, the lust still clouding your thoughts, confusion likely clear on your face. "This is your punishment for bein' spoiled. I'll fuck you, sure, but not until we're back at your place. Tonight. After the store's properly closed."

He made sure you could stand against the counter, at least, before he kissed your cheek. "Are you doin' alright, kid? Feel good enough to open up shop again? Or do you need me to take care of you now?"

Of course, you wanted him to touch you as soon as possible. But you were still determined to make him feel good and help him destress. So you stood, hands shaky against the case as you circled the counter. As you did, the knots rubbed against you again, tormenting your inner thighs and causing you to stumble.

"I'll be fine. I can wait until tonight," you said as you unlocked the doors, watching Iwai open the blinds again before popping a sucker into his mouth.

 

What a goddamn lie that was. By the end of the night, you were sweating and red-faced, despite the chill of the air. None of the customers could tell, thanks to your apron, but you'd reached your limit hours ago. You'd soaked through your underwear entirely, even staining your pants. The knots didn't help, the rope tugging tight against your skin, and you were more aware of it than you'd even been when Iwai teased you.

When Iwai finally closed up shop, it took all of your willpower not to just pin him to the wall and pull out his cock in the alleyway. You were good all the way home, keeping your hands to yourself – even when the train forced the two of you together, Iwai's heat against your hypersensitive body pulling a moan from you so loud, you had to clamp your hands over your mouth. Iwai looked down at you, his expression impassive as ever, but the hunger in his eyes burned through you.

Once you finally, finally made it back to your place, you'd barely closed the door before his mouth was on you, your tongues thrashing against each other as you both tried to tear off each other's clothes. Your work clothes lay in a heap in the entry way, and you already had Iwai down to nothing but his jeans. Still, your determination flared, and you pushed him down onto the bed, sitting on his chest.

He'd stripped you down entirely, now able to see the black rope against your skin, leaving behind clear marks. He placed his palm against the knot between your legs, causing you to jump away from his hand, your body crying out in protest. You were overstimulated for too long, and now any touch was too much.

"Hold on," you said, running your hands down his chest. "Let me take care of you. That's what this was supposed to be about in the first place."

"You sure, kid? You look like you're gonna die if I don't fuck you into the mattress." He was right and you both knew it, but he seemed amused. You bent down and kissed his neck, scraping your teeth against his neck lightly, feeling his groan before you heard it. Your hands slid down to work on his jeans while you planted kiss after kiss down his body, feeling his hand settle behind your head.

You unbuttoned his pants and felt his cock through his underwear, rubbing against the head with the tips of your fingers. It was wet, sticky with his precum, soaking through the cloth just as you'd been. Was he worked up as bad as you? All day?

You pulled down his waistband and took him into your mouth, sliding your hands up your chest to feel his muscle under your palms. You kept your hands on his body, your tongue working over his shaft carefully, your eyes locked up against him.

Iwai's breath hitched, his brow furrowed together. It seemed like he'd been holding back for your sake as well, though he couldn't hide his desire from you now. He gripped onto the back of your head and pushed you down, watching you steel yourself before taking him in.

Unlike before, he didn't last long at all, guiding your head up and down a few times before he stopped, trying to pull you off. You kept your mouth in place, swallowing down all of his hot release, taking your hands back to stroke him off, making sure each and every drop was on your tongue. It was hot and thick, your mouth sticky with his seed. It didn't taste _amazing,_ and you understood now why he'd always finished on your face before, but it was Iwai's. Of course you didn't mind.

You pulled off of his cock with a slow drag, though he didn't show any signs of softening. Instead, he reached out for you, wrapping his arms around your back and pulling you up against him. He kissed your forehead before he took your lips, apparently not minding the heady taste of himself on your tongue. While he tugged you closer to him, he spread your legs apart, grinding up against that same knot with his knee, holding you in place so you didn't jerk away from him again.

You had to break the kiss, your body instinctively trying to pull away from his touch, even though you know you needed to be held, to be worked over into completion.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, hooking a finger under the rope and tugging the knot away from your arousal, rubbing it with his fingers instead. It didn't help, only pulling more cries from your throat, your hands clinging onto his chest tightly. "Is it too much, kid?"

"No, Mune-san," you responded, gasping as he tilted his head, moved his hand, and whispered into your ear while he finally offered you relief, sliding two fingers inside of you.

"Good." He kissed your temple, holding your body flush against his while he fucked you carefully with his fingers. "You asked what I wanted, didn't you? I wanna take care of you, but you still need your punishment, don't you?" He pulled you up just a little closer, smacking his hand against your ass. You trembled, working your hips back against his fingers, his palm, spreading your legs apart for him. "You've already done enough to yourself, haven't you? Made a mess of yourself just for me. You put the loop for this so high, you know anyone could have seen you?" He chuckled, his hot breath against your ear. "Did you want anyone comin' in to know that you're a slut for me?"

He caught you entirely off-guard, the tips of your fingers crooking to dig your nails into his chest. You whimpered, resting your head against his shoulder, as if silently pleading for mercy.

"You don't do a good job at hidin' it, y'know. You really don't have any shame, stickin' your ass out for me like that when there are customers in the damn store. Do you want someone to watch while I fuck you, kid? Just so someone else knows how much of a whore you turn into whenever I touch you?" He slipped a third finger inside of you, your head in a fog. You couldn't think of anything except for his touch, how much you wanted him inside of you, and how fucking right he was.

"Just for you," you breathed, and you heard him laugh, felt the heave of his chest against yours.

"That's right. It is just for me, isn't it? How long have you thought about this?"

All day, of course. But before that? When you'd go home after work and wish your hands were his, touching yourself how you hoped he'd touch you?

"S-Since...we first met..." You confessed, feeling his fingers spread inside of you. He smacked your ass again, gliding a hand up to find the knot holding your rope together, tugging it loose under his quick fingers.

"So you've always been like this for me?" He asked, pulling your hips closer and pushing them down, dragging his fingers out of your stretched out hole and holding them up to your mouth. You could only nod as you ran your tongue over his hand, dipping between his fingers as he nudged your legs apart. You heard him say your name before saying that you were good, so good for him.

"You make it really hard to punish you, kid. You're fuckin' filthy, but I love that about you. How eager you are to please." He shoved his fingers down into your throat, almost uncomfortably deep, before he pulled them back out and took hold of your chin.

All he did was look at you and you felt yourself coming undone.

"Please," you begged, and apparently that was all he needed.

He clutched onto your wrists, holding them behind your back as his other hand smoothed against the marks the rope made in your skin, relieving the bite with gentle kisses. With his grip, he shifted your hips forward, rubbing up against your stretched entrance. Like this, he controlled your pace, though he gave you the illusion of control.

Finally, feeling him fill you, you trembled, lowering your hips to take him in to the hilt. You were having trouble facing him, the relief so palpable, you felt you could cry. Slowly, you sat up a little, clumsily taking him in again, your head tilting so you could meet his gaze.

He looked pleased with you, giving you an occasional thrust to throw you off-balance, teasing one of the deeper imprints on your skin with a press of his fingers. "That's it, kid," he said. You leaned forward, surprising him a little with your forcefulness, your tongue plunging into his mouth for a sloppy kiss while you rode him the best you could. Your legs ached, your breathing was ragged, but you didn't stop, even as you lost your rhythm.

When it was just too much and you couldn't keep going, he released his clutch on your hands. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his back, letting him untuck your legs so he could hook his arms under your knees, pushing you forward onto the bed.

Like this, you were his to do with as he pleased, your legs hooked at his shoulders, hands threaded behind his neck. You were exhausted but you didn't want him to stop, the sweat between you still warm on your body, the imprints on your skin aching. All served as a reminder of his hold on your body, the fact that you were his, through and through.

And once he started to move, fucking you with quick strides down into your mattress, you lost your train of thought. He kept a hand on the bed while the other teased your chest, his nails dragging across your marked skin. It was too much, your release hitting you in intense waves, and it just didn't stop. He didn't stop, not even as you writhed and called out his name, clutching onto him for dear life.

"Mune-san," you cried out, your voice echoing itself again and again. "Mune-san, Mune-san," and because you'd entirely lost it, all of your self-control out the window, you gripped onto him just a little tighter and told him, "I love you!"

The moment you did, his lips were on yours again, biting your mouth and claiming you with his tongue, his hips crashing against yours. It seemed like he couldn't get enough of you, just as you were intoxicated by him, his hands roaming over your body before his hips finally came to a halt.

His head was in your chest, his breathing a bit ragged. You held him in place, your legs slipping down his body while your fingers threaded through his short hair.

"...I love you," you said again, softer this time. On top of your chest, you felt a warmth blossom. Iwai wasn't embarrassed, was he? Maybe it was just your own feelings, stopping your breath and making your heart swell.

When you looked down, however, the tips of his ears were the slightest bit pink. "Kid," you heard him say, a bit muffled, before he corrected himself and called you by name. "...Love you too." Iwai kissed the center of your chest before he paused, shifting his head a little. "...Can I have my head back?"

Once you let go, his mouth found yours again, your hands clapsing together as he kissed you sweetly, the possessiveness from earlier nowhere to be found. He pulled back and it hit you like a brick once you saw the smile on his face, tender and _loving_ and all for you.

Iwai said he loved you. It wasn't just a one-sided thing. You didn't have to hold back from him anymore.

You pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping your arms and legs around him tightly, like you never wanted to let go.

 

He had to carry you to the bath again, though he stayed outside of the tub to make sure you were entirely clean before he even thought about himself. You were so tired, you kept leaning against his chest and assuring him that you could take care of yourself.

"You look like you're about to pass out, kid," he grumbled, dutifully wiping down every inch of you, taking care not to linger where it would hurt. "You go to bed, I'll worry about the rest."

As he dried you off, dressed you and carried you to bed, you took hold of his wrist before he could leave.

"Did it work?" You asked, your voice groggy. "Did I help you relieve some of your stress?"

It took a moment for what you said to settle in with him, but when it did, he sighed and dropped down to a knee at your bedside. With the hand you were still holding, he stroked your cheek, kissing your brow. "You're fuckin' wonderful. Sorry I worried you, kid." He gave you a smile, placing another kiss on your mouth. "Don't mean to get stressed out like this. But I can't help but worry about you with everything goin' on, y'know? Just want you to stay safe."

He stood, still holding onto your hand until you let him go. Iwai ran a hand through your hair before he left the room to go take a shower.

Once he was clean, he settled in next to you, pulling your back up to his chest. He kissed the back of your head, even though you were on the verge of sleep. Distantly, you heard him ask, "Was that too much, kid? The name-callin' and all that."  
You shook your head, trying to string together your words, even though you were so, _so_ tired. "No, it was fine. I liked it."

Iwai laughed softly, squeezing you a bit. "I'll keep that in mind. If you're into some freakier shit, I'll see what I can do. I've been playin' it real safe with you."

If that was playing it safe...you shivered, which only made him pull you in closer, Iwai pulling up the blankets under your chin.

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest, kid. You look like you need it."

As much as you wanted to ask him what he meant, you knew he was right. Before you drifted off into unconsciousness, you reached for his hand and laced your fingers together, a serene smile on your lips.


End file.
